A Night filled with Toxic Desires
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Dahlia appears late at night infront of Apollo for one heck of a night...Later did she feel something warm about Apollo. [Dahlia's OOC] [Oneshot]


**Author's Note: Anyone up for a crack fanfiction about Dahlia/Apollo? Because I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this :D And I do not own Ace Attorney or else whatever I wrote in this fanfiction would happen in Apollo Justice. **

** A Night filled with Toxic Desires **

Apollo was alone in the Wright Anything Agency at night, he had to do spare paperwork and thanked the heavens that Phoenix learned how to make the best coffee blends known to humanity. He was finally done, then suddenly, multiple flashes of lightning struck. "Wonder what's going on? just had to make me stay alone here..."Apollo grumbled. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck near the Wright Anything Agency which mysteriously managed to make Apollo pass out.

"Ughh, agh! 3 AM?! What have I been doing for the past few hours?!" Apollo woke up and tried to find his way into a bathroom, but then he bumped into a lady, one who had pink clothing and blood red hair. "Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" Apollo asked, panicked due to the situation.

"My name? Dahlia Hawthorne, I'm surprised Feenie hasn't said anything about me, and the how is not important," The red head said, smiling sweetly. "D-Dahlia?! Wait..That name sounds vaguely familiar..."Apollo said, putting his two fingers on his forehead. "Hmph, I'm the one who almost killed and Maya Fey..." Dahlia said, brushing her hair in amusement as Apollo tries to run away from her as fast as possible.

"Relax, I'm not going to poison you...Apollo Justice," Dahlia said, sweetly smiling once again. "How do you know my name?" Apollo asked dumbfounded. "You and Feenie are the talk of the dead, for solving that incident with the Phantom and whatnot," Dahlia answered. Apollo felt his bracelet tighten as she answered, he smirked and yelled, "GOTCHA!" This caught Dahlia off guard. "What is it?" Dahlia said genuinely surprised.

"You clutched on your little umbrella a bit tighter than usual, you are lying...NO ONE IN DEAD MAN'S WORLD HAS NEVER MENTIONED MY NAME!" Apollo smirked at Dahlia' struggling. "Fine...I heard of you in the jury trial and I was interested," Dahlia said. "Why so interested in me?" Apollo asked. "Just the mention of you oddly gives me a warm feeling...No one has ever given me that feeling before...What is this pathetic feeling?"

Apollo was very intimidated by her, but at the same time, she wasn't lying one bit after that. Maybe it was the isolation she went through, but she's still a threat to Apollo. "I think it's...love Dahlia...Everyone needs it...Even people like you.."Apollo answered and was just about to open the door, Dahlia grabbed him and sooner or later, he was being kissed on the neck by Dahlia.

"Then perhaps, maybe you can give it to me?" Dahlia whispered, continuing to kiss his neck. Apollo was frozen in both fear and lust, he was getting kissed on the neck by one of the most evil people known to man, and he was in an odd way, enjoying it. All he could do was moan quietly. He felt his vest getting loose and was pushed into the couch by Dahlia. "Please...Let me go..."Apollo begged, but she continued to advance. "Afterwards, then you decide if you want more or not," Dahlia smirked.

The next day Apollo woke up, he was shirtless on the couch and was alone. He found a letter that said, "Apollo, if you want more, meet me at the bar tonight." He put his clothes back on, then came in and noticed the letter. "Meet me at the bar tonight...Signed Dahlia?!" Apollo was sweating, both Athena and Trucy were glaring holes into him. But soon enough, he did meet Dahlia that night, regardless of what his co-workers said.

That night at the bar, Apollo was wearing a sleek red jacket with black stripes on each sleeve, and he met Dahlia at the back. "You do want more don't you? Guess You can't resist can you Justice?" Dahlia said, brushing her hair like she always does. "I'm not here because of sex Dahlia, I don't want to be your slave, if you are ever going to talk to me you better drop the evilness in that very corrupt mind of your's, I don't want to endanger the people I care about because of what I did, and I will choose them over you if the choice appears as an option, I regret what I did with you last night, and-"Apollo was caught off guard when Dahlia kissed him, he can tell it wasn't for lust, but it was real, something that nobody knew Dahlia was capable of.

"Hmph, I agree to your terms, but your going to do all the smooth talk with Feenie," Dahlia pulled, smiling sweetly at him as Apollo was speechless.

It was the scariest night of Apollo's Life, but it was also the best of his life.

**Author's Note: I think I took a crack pairing to far, to even a point where Dahlia's OOC. Anyways One-shot about Iris/Apollo is next on my list, Read and Review! Peace! :D**


End file.
